Operation Uchiha Sakura
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: What happens when half the staff of Konoha High School join forces with 6 teens to try to get Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura together? Operation Uchiha Sakura is created for solely that purpose! Sasu/Saku, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina and Shika/Ino.
1. Naruto's Plan

**We'll this was _supposed _to be a one-shot, but now it's going to be a story with several chapters. I'm sorry for starting this one without updating my other stories, but I'm like half way done a chapter for both 'Secret Feelings Finally Revealed ' and 'Blessings Or Curses'. So just wait and they'll be uploaded, sometime soon…I hope.**

**Anyway, this _supposedly _one-shot was the result of experiment of different writing styles. I kept reading fanfics in which each sentence had it's own paragraph. We'll see if it's any good!**

**Operation: Uchiha Sakura**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Naruto's Plan _

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke were seated together, albeit awkwardly, at the movie theatre.

Why, you ask?

Well, it was all entirely Uzumaki Naruto's fault. Yes, it was very mature to blame your idiot friend for the predicament that you find yourself in.

However, Naruto had planned to see a movie weeks ago and he _was_ the one to invite everyone.

Sort of.

Technically it was his fault, but not really. You see, he had asked his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata to join him at the theater to celebrate finishing their last midterm.

And that, my friends, was what started a chain reaction.

Hinata had accidentally messed up, bad. She had told her over-protective cousin, _Neji_ that she was going to go to the movies with Naruto.

_Alone_.

Being the bastard he was, he insisted that he came with them because, frankly, Naruto was a dumbass.

He then felt bad (OMG Hyuuga Neji has HUMAN EMOTIONS!) and asked Tenten to join him and make it a double date, so Hinata and Naruto wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Tenten unintentionally let it slip to Ino about their little date. Of course she wanted to make it a triple date by inviting Shikamaru to come along with her.

Shikamaru, being the lazy boy we all know and love, forced, _ahem_, I mean _asked _Sasuke politely to come with him, so that he wouldn't not suffer alone.

Sasuke, the kind gentleman, invited Sakura too, for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with love. So all in all, there were 8 people coming. But…

…Where on earth were they now?

**_&&&&&_**

Being the punctual people they were, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived 15 minutes earlier than everyone else. Sasuke had purchased the tickets, and they stood waiting at the movie's entrance for 10 minutes, looking like idiots, before finally retreating to the inside of the warm theater. Together, they entered the movie theater and looked for their friends, thinking that they had already arrived.

But, they weren't sitting in the middle of the movie theater with snacks and drinks in their hands, waiting for their beloved friends.

They weren't there at all.

And now we are back here, waiting for one of them to realize that they had been tricked. By the king of pranks himself, Uzumaki Naruto and his reliable crew.

Of course, Naruto had never originally planned this. He had truly wanted to see a movie, but after hearing that his single friends were coming, he decided that it would be much more entertaining if he scammed his friends instead.

At first only Ino wanted to help, saying that it was a necessary for Sakura to get together with Sasuke, so that he would remove the stick lodged into his ass and so that she would finally be happy with prince charming by her side.

Finally, every joined in with (lame) excuses of wanting to humiliate them and that it had nothing to do with the fact that they had nothing better to do. Of course Naruto, being the idiot he sometimes was, believed them and let them join him in his most evil plan.

Enter 'Operation: Getting Teme and Sakura-chan together so that they would fall in love and make cute, little Uchiha brats'.

Yet_ somehow_, no one liked that name so the dubbed it 'Operation: Get Sakura and Sasuke Together' aka, GSST.

Anyway, the plan had taken over one week to complete before it was perfect. Naruto's plans were absolutely awful, so Ino forced her lazy boyfriend to do something useful and…

**BLAM!!**

They had a plan.

**_&&&&&_**

Naruto watched Sasuke and Sakura carefully from his hiding spot. So Sasuke and Sakura's missing friends _had_ shown up.

They just weren't going as a group.

Naruto and Hinata were at the very back of the theater, observing the victim of their scheme.

Neji and Tenten were at the far corner of the room doing the same. And…

So was Ino. She sat beside the snoring body of Shikamaru, who would groan something unintelligible every once and a while, making her believe that he was actually conscious and not in LaLa Land.

They, meaning Shikamaru, had planned this very moment. Each couple was to enter the theater in between a 5-minute intramurals and take a seat close to the middle of the theater, where they knew Sakura would want to sit, and remain unseen. But, the trick was, they had to arrive before Sakura and Sasuke as to not get caught.

Everything went smoothly, except Naruto almost got caught. He had arrived a little bit too late and had almost run into Sasuke. At the last moment though, Hinata dragged Naruto behind a wall.

Without Hinata, Naruto would remain a dumbass for the rest of his life, but now he had the _slightest_ chance of gaining a higher I.Q than a monkey. Oh, what would we do if our poor Hinata-chan had decided to go out with Kiba?

And that concludes our lengthy explanation.

Back to the present, _please._

**_&&&&&_**

Although Sasuke would never admit it, his arm hurt like _hell_. Why on earth had they gone to see a freaking horror movie when he knew Sakura was terrified of them?

Sakura screamed, along with many others, as the head of the victim rolled on the floor. She clutched Sasuke's arm as if it were her lifeline, and buried her head into his shoulder, which also hurt unsurprisingly.

You see, being the gentleman Sasuke was, he had offered his arm for Sakura to _hold_ when she was scared since he knew she didn't like horror movies. But what he didn't know was that she had a grip stronger than any other female he knew.

Sasuke asked himself why he even bothered going to see this stupid movie.

The answer was his idiot best friend, Naruto.

Who was not here, by the way.

Sasuke ignored the thoughts running through his head and focused on the movie.

Let's rephrase that, shall we?

Sasuke_ tried_ to focus on the movie that was playing on the big screen.

He was actually glancing at his watch every two seconds, willing it to go faster.

But, as always, God was not on his side, and it continued to stay at 4:39 instead of 5:45.

He sighed and leaned back, trying to forget the predicament he was in. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, do you want to get out of here?" Sasuke could barely hear her quiet voice through all the screaming in the movie.

"Yes, let's go."

**_&&&&&_**

Naruto yelled in frustration as Sasuke and Sakura exited the theater. Why couldn't they just get together? Hmm, let's see…

– They didn't like each other in that way,

– They didn't want to be together, and

– It was not Naruto's day.

Hell, Naruto was way awesomer than all those reasons! He would get his two best friends together if it were the last thing he did!

**_&&&&&_**

Ino dragged Shikamaru up to Naruto's desk where all her friends were gathered, discussing things in hushed voices.

"–didn't work though."

"So?! Who cares, we'll get them next time, right Ino?"

"Shut up Naruto! Everyone's listening now! Sasuke and Sakura'll be here any moment now! So be–"

"SIT DOWN!"

As if on cue, everyone's head turned to the voice of the newcomer.

Unsurprisingly, it was not heir homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

Instead, it was Tsunade, the principal of Konoha High School.

"Oh! OHAYO TSUNADE-OBAACHAN! We were so _not_ just discussing a plan gone wrong! No way in hell!"

A vein pulsed on Tsunade's forehead.

"I am not old, Naruto!" She paused and finally caught on to his lies. "What are you talking about?" she asked as Tenten and her friends groaned.

"Um, we were definitively _not_ trying to get Sasuke and Sakura-chan together!"

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that Naruto?" Shikamaru interrupted before Naruto could make the situation any worse.

"You see, since Sasuke doesn't know that he loves Sakura, we're trying to speed up the process before they find someone else." He said in between yawns. "We tricked them into going to the movies together, when we were supposed to go to."

Tsunade raised a thin eyebrow.

"You mean you're trying to get them together? We'll then," she pointed at Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, "come with me."

The rest of the students gaped as they watched them leave the class.

"Oi, Shino! What do you think they're gonna do?!" Kiba barked out when they left.

"I do not know."

**_&&&&&_**

Quietly, Tsunade lead her students to the staff room, where no student had ever gone before.

When they entered, you could literally hear Naruto's jaw drop.

All the teachers were in there, having a cup of coffee as they chatted amongst themselves. Simultaneously, they all looked at the newcomers.

"Everyone leave except for the students and the teachers who know about 'Operation US'!" Many of the teachers left the room, as the only ones left were Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, Itachi, Anko and Shizune.

"Anou, Tsunade-obaachan, what's this 'Operation US'?" Naruto looked at Tsunade with confusion apparent in his eyes.

"Well," Kakashi explained, "the 9 of us here are also trying to get Sasuke and Sakura together."

All he got was a bunch of 'huh?'s and more confusion finding its way into their eyes.

"Ok. So one night we were the only one's at school, correcting several assignments and Tsunade-sama got a little…tipsy."

Tsunade's face went red.

"She started saying things like how she all of you would end up dating. And one thing lead to another and Tsunade-sama decided to make a bet." He paused for dramatization. "How long would it take before Sasuke and Sakura got together?"

Jiraiya continued Kakashi's explanation. "Since nothing happened, we gave up on the bet and we formed a…plan. We called it 'Operation Us' in public and 'Operation Uchiha Sakura' when we discussed it during staff meetings.

"So you want us to help you?" Neji questioned suspiciously.

"Well, frankly, yes," Tsunade announced sheepishly. "You've had the most success so far and plans haven't worked yet."

Shikamaru contemplated this. "And what if we do help?"

"You get a spare period for this entire year."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto yelled:

"You got yourself a deal, Tsuande-obaachan!"

"Fine, but know that there are consequences... and conditions. Each and everyone of us gets a chance to trick them into falling in love, but you only get one. Whoever wins gets five bucks from everyone else, agreed?

Murmurs of settlement echoed through the large room. They all started to exit the area until Naruto noticed something.

"WHAT! That means that I've already used up my one and only chance. NOOOOO!!" Naruto screams of agony ricocheted off the hallways and into the classrooms.

**_&&&&&_**

"Sasuke, did you here something? It sounded a bit like Naruto for some reason."

"No Sakura, it's just you. Maybe you have some sort of hearing problem."

"B–but, I swear I heard him yelling," Sakura whined with pleading eyes.

Sasuke remained unmoved.

"Nope. But I do wonder where everyone is. Kakashi isn't usually this late, and Naruto and the others are all absent." Just as those words left his mouth, Naruto's smiling face entered the room with his friends behind him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!"

"Why weren't you here?" Sakura's wide, green eyes searched for something in Naruto's eyes. He looked around suspiciously until Hinata spoke.

"Anou, Sakura-chan, we found Kakashi-sensei outside while we were walking here earlier and he needed some help putting stuff into the storage room."

"Then where's Kaka–"

"Okay everyone! Shut up and listen. We need to talk about some pretty impo–"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh, we'll go to your next class, we'll chat next time!" Kakashi announced cheerfully.

He failed to notice the sweatdrops that appeared on the heads of his students.

Kakashi-sensei was their homeroom teacher _and_ their math teacher.

First period _was_ Math on Mondays….

Kakashi would never learn.

**_&&&&&_**

**Time for…AUTHOR'S RANT! Yeah! I just love these… Anyhow, if anyone can guess who's going to make a scheme next, I'll dedicate the chapter to her! Are there any guys who read fanfics…? But, I guess it does't matter since no one reads these so I repeat:**

**IF ANYONE GUESSES CORRECTLY WHO IS GOING TO PRANK OUR FAVORITE COUPLE NEXT, I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HER/HIM! Now click the purple button!**


	2. Hinata's Plan

**AHHHH! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! There was sooo many obstacles to overcome, just to get this to the ever so faithful readers. If you read my profile, you will know that my computer crashed, I'm in the middle of writing six stories/chapters, and lastly, NARUTO WAS NOT MY FAVORITE ANIME FOR AWHILE. I know. It's terrible. But fear not! As long as one person is waiting for a new chapter, I will provide it!**

**I know I should update other stories first, but I could not resist!**

**Unfortunately, none of my (5) reviewers guessed correctly, so I will just have to dedicate this chappie to all of them!**

**Thank you oh so much:**

**blondexx16, 00PolkaDottedSmile00, Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten, sasusakufan2357 and lilangelpetal**

**Operation Uchiha Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata's Plan

A small, black hat sat quietly on the large mahogany table. Inside lay little pieces of paper, carefully folded up.

"Okay, this is the way we're gonna chose who tricks Sakura and Sasuke next. But before I forget, put your five bucks down on the table," Tsunade commanded, glaring at Naruto, who was the most likely person to not have any spare change.

She was right.

Naruto sweated bullets as everyone slammed down five dollars, whether it be in bills, change or both, except for him.

Most of them, such as Neji, Itachi, Tsunade, glared at their money, thinking it would be wasted, as others, such as Kakashi, Shizune, Tenten and Shikamaru, sighed resignedly.

Everyone stared impassively at the blonde since he was the only one who hadn't moved from his spot.

Naruto gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt, loosening his tie.

"Right. I, uh, used up all my money at the cafeteria at lunchtime. Anou, Hinata-chan? Can I borrow five dollars? I promise to pay you back. I'll even pay half now."

A look of confusion found its way on Hinata's delicate features. Nonetheless, she handed him a five-dollar bill.

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

He stepped closer and pecked her five times on the lips.

"You never said I had to give it to in money."

...Silence ensued.

"Ahem, please excuse me, but we have yet discussed our _plans_ during your spare period, therefore, I order you to STOP SEDUCING HINATA IN PUBLIC!"

Hinata blushed crimson as Naruto grinned goofily and released his hold on his girlfriend. His hand, though, lingered on her waist.

"Hehe, don't be mad Tsunade-obaachan, I have the money now, don't I?"

Tsunade glared at him once again before she continued. "Enough of this nonsense. Let's continue."

She gestured to the hat that lay in the centre of the table.

"Each time we decide to, uh, _deceive _our, er, victims, we will draw a name to pick who will do it. Everyone's name is in this hat," at that Naruto's face brightened up visibly, "except for Naruto's, since he already had his chance."

Naruto's sulked as Tenten spoke up.

"Can I draw the name, Tsunade-sensei?"

Tenten pulled up her sleeve, afraid to knock the hat over and stuck one of her hands in. A look of concentration crossed her face as she pulled out a slip of paper. Her eyes widened as she read the name.

"The next prankster is Hina-chan!"

**_&&&&&_**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura and Ino yelled simultaneously as they glomped the poor, surprised girl. Hinata's eyes enlarged as she fell to the floor.

The hyperactive pair was dragged off of the birthday girl when Kiba saw how Hinata was struggling.

"Oi, Hinata! Why did I get an invitation to your party? Your birthday was a month ago!"

"Yeah! We were wondering that too, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked puzzled.

"Then why did you two jump on me?"

A look of confusion spread across Ino and Sakura's faces.

"Cause we got your invitation!"

Kiba broke the silence that quickly enveloped the friends.

"So why are you having a party now?"

"Father didn't want me to have a party so close after Christmas and New Years, and then our midterms came up and he didn't want me to get distracted, so I'm having it now."

"Oh okay, I'll see you lat—"

"OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto ran toward his girlfriend, literally knocking Kiba out of view.

_**BAM!**_

Naruto looked toward Kiba.

"Whoa! How did Kiba get in the garbage can in that angle? I didn't even know humans could bend that way!"

A muffled voice came from the trashcan.

"NARUTO! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

This comment went ignored by the blonde.

"So, Hinata-chan, your b-day party's tomorrow, right?"

Hinata was too busy staring at the wastebasket in which Kiba was stuck inside to notice Naruto talking to her.

"…I—it's on Saturday."

"We get to sleepover, right?"

"…Yes, Naruto-kun. Could you please check on Kiba-kun, I think he might've broken something."

"Nah, Kiba's not strong enough to break the garbage can," Naruto smiled gently at Hinata, but nonetheless he went to look after his friend.

"I don't get what you see in Naruto, Hina-chan."

"Once you get to know him he's sweet."

"I've known him since 5th grade."

"Then there's no hope for _you._"

**_&&&&&_**

Tenten sighed into the polar bear plushie she held.

"Hinata, I don't get it. Why doesn't Neji like me?" She pouted absentmindedly, as if she did this whenever she thought of her problem.

"What do you mean, Ten-chan? You're the closest friend Neji has. Of course he likes you!"

Tenten's cheeks flushed.

"I mean in the way you like Naruto. Like the in _that way._"

"Oh my god! YOU LIKE NEJI-NI SAN IN _THAT WAY_! THAT'S NOT HUMANLY POSS—"

The rest of poor Hinata's sentence could not be heard due to the large polar bear that was wedged into her mouth.

"Be quiet! Don't you remember that Neji lives in the same house as you! I wouldn't be surprised if the entire neighbourhood heard!"

Small patches of pink found their way onto Hinata's face as she took notice ofher friend's reasoning.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! It's just, you know, a lot to take in. You've been, like, the only one who befriended Neji-ni san since he scared all the other kids! And then everyone else liked him after they noticed you weren't mauled or anything."

"I know, I know. I was there. But, it shouldn't be surprising, should it?"

Suddenly, a wicked look settled onto Hinata's normally kind features.

"Ten-chan, I have got the most perfect plan." She paused for dramatization. "Let's read his DIARY!"

"…You can't be serious, right? I mean, I don't think he even _owns_ a journal, yet alone a diary!"

"You thought I was serious? No way could we do that, we'd get killed for sure. No, I had another plan. Now listen carefully. First, we have to…"

**_&&&&&_**

Kiba walked into the large hotel where Hinata's party resided. He looked down at his outfit. Was it nice enough? Was it too casual? Or maybe he was the only one dressed in a tux?

Dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie and his jacket unbuttoned, Kiba took a deep breath and went straight to the dude with the guest list.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Here for Hyuuga Hinata's party."

The man glanced down at his file and nodded.

"Come this way, Inuzuka-san."

After a moment of hesitation, Kiba followed his newly acquired guide to the dining room, reserved just for this event.

He was led to an unusually large room, which was probably bigger than his house, with a dance floor in the middle too. Everything was decorated with red velvet fabric along with lovely lights. The only thing weird was that literally all the tables were tables for two. As in the ones in fancy restaurants that were made for dates. Kiba didn't recall getting a date either…

Hell, he'd find out soon enough. Hinata was coming his way.

"Ah! There you are Kiba-kun! I was worried that you wouldn't come," Hinata greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you babbling about? I could never miss your birthday. Besides, there's free food."

Kiba sent a wolfy grin in her direction.

"So, where is everybody?"

Hinata flushed red when she caught herself staring.

"Anou, only our friends are here. My relatives like making people wait and acting all high and mighty, so we're all in one of the hotel rooms waiting for everyone else."

Hinata grabbed Kiba's hand and started dragging to god knows where.

"Follow me."

**_&&&&&_**

Opening the door, Hinata escorted Kiba into one of the fanciest hotel rooms he had ever seen. It was decorated with earthy tones so you'd feel calm and relaxed. Plus, it was freaking huge. And having all his friends in there was a bonus too.

Kiba could see that the rest of the guys had suited up too. Even lazy Shikamaru. Of course, the guys couldn't out do the girls, as they looked drop dead gorgeous. Each one had a stunning gown that accentuated their curves and left you longing for more.

Damn, Kiba could feel himself starting to drool.

Nonchalantly wiping off the mess on his chin, he went to join the circle the guys had made.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh hey, Kiba! When did you get here?" Naruto punched Kiba's arm playfully. "You're so late! We got here like half an hour ago."

"Well I'm sorry if I had basketball practice today. Unlike _some_ people, I like to be active and not get a beer belly." He poked Naruto in the stomach. "In your case, though, it's probably 'ramen belly'."

Sasuke snickered behind the cards held up to his face.

"Enough with the poking. 5 hand poker, Inuzuka. You in, or you out?"

"…What are the stakes?"

"Well, so far Naruto owes us each a Playstation and he has to sing at the party tonight."

Kiba sniggered.

"I'm totally in."

**_&&&&&_**

Ino loomed over Sakura as she did the pink-haired girl's hair. She nibbled her bottom lip.

"I dunno what to do, Tennie-chan. At least the I like has emotions to show."

Sakura snorted.

"You must mean 'emotion', Shikamaru only has one: bored."

Ino flushed beet red.

"We-well, at least I _have _a boyfriend!"

Simultaneously, everyone in the room except for Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba thought something along the lines of this:

For now you have no boyfriend, but just you wait, we'll get you together with Sasuke.

Some were more like this:

_WAIT FOR IT SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE WILL BE YOURS, BELIEVE IT, DATTEBAYO!_

_I'm guessing it's up to us to get them together. Agh, so troublesome._

_Hn. I wonder if Hinata-sama's plan will work. I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna do..._

_WOO HOO! Sasuke will totally be yours, Sakura-chan! At least by the time we're done with you two…MUAHAHAHA!_

_Geez, this is gonna be tiring. As long as they're together, I'll be happy for them. Crap! Neji's looking right at me!_

_I hope my plan will work. I really want these two together…_

**_&&&&&_**

**Knock. Knock.**

"Hinata-sama?" someone called in a light, sophisticated voice from the other side of the door. "Your family has arrived, Hinata-sama. They await you."

"Yes, thank you Sebastian, I'm coming right away."

With that the band of friends strode gracefully down the hall to the elevator, pushed the button for the main floor, got lost for a little and, finally, strolled down a flight of velvet coated stairs to the dining room.

Question marks magically appeared over their heads.

"Uh…Hinata-chan? Do you mind if I ask why all the tables are tables for two?"

Hinata panicked a little before answering Naruto's question.

"Anou, apparently, they were out of the normal big circle ones, so this was all that was left. It's highly unorthodox for such a large gathering."

"So…where do we sit?"

The butler guided each one of them to an assigned table in an orderly fashion.

"This way, Tenten-sama. Your date for the evening is Neji-sama. The both of you are to sit here, please."

"Over here, Shikamaru-sama. Please join Ino-sama at your table."

"Please do not argue about this Kiba-sama, but you are to sit with Hanabi-sama, as there are no more tables available."

"Sakura-sama, please join Sasuke-sama at his table, you are to be his date tonight."

"Hinata-sama! Please make your way to the table next to Hiashi and bring Naruto-sama with you."

After all the commotion, speeches and mishaps, the formal party could finally begin.

**_&&&&&_**

_Clack._

_Clank._

_Clack._

_Cla_—

_**Smack.**_

"Ow. Geez, Sakura control your temper. What's your problem?"

"Sasuke, in the near future, _as in right this instant_, please refrain from jabbing your fork into the food. It's disrespectful and it's causing a rukus."

Disbelief was all you could see on Sasuke's face at this time.

"Excuse me for being human, Sa-ku-ra. You can't honestly tell me that you've never, in your life, not even once, poked at your food out of boredom."

"Number 1, Sa-su-ke, you are not human. You are an Uchiha. Meaning that you were born a robot with robotic instincts and fake human emotions. I'd advise you to use these. Second of all, if you are bored, there is still no excuse to break a plate. Or you could make small talk with the person across from you."

A (smexy) smirk appeared on Sasuke's smug face.

"What if you are jabbing your fork because the person across from you is the _cause_ of your boredom?"

Sakura gave a look full of indignation and pointedly looking away, refusing to stare at him or talk to him, so to speak.

"Aww…did Sasu-chan upset Saku-chan? Sasu-chan didn't mean to…" Sasuke actually sounded like he was pleading.

Crap. He was using _the_ technique.

The one where he was all pouty-like and puppy eye-like. The one where he replaced his usual raspy voice with a cute childish one. The one where he referred himself as 'Sasu-chan' instead of his standard grunt.

It was impossible to resist.

Sakura found herself turning her head, against her will, to face the gorgeous boy she had known since she was 7.

She regretted it instantly.

All she could see was an insanely cute boy gazing deep into her eyes.

Said insanely cute boy smirked.

She was all but putty in his hands now.

Sasuke removed his arm from his side and began to trace circles along Sakura's jaw. Smugness was radiating in enormous waves, but that didn't stop Sasuke from widening his smirk wickedly.

_Slap!_

An almost inaudible smack resounded off Sasuke's slim wrist as Sakura kept it in a tight grip.

"I got you now, Sasu-chan. Bet you didn't know that I _can_ resist that boyish charm of yours."

Playfulness glimmered in his eyes as Sasuke responded.

"I'll remember that for next time."

**_&&&&&_**

Looks of disbelief was exchanged between Ino and Naruto, the two who wanted their best friends together the most.

In hushed voices, they discussed the scene they had just witnessed.

"Psst, Naruto. Did you see that? They were _totally_ flirting just then. Sasuke would never do that with anyone else, right?"

"Totally! I could soo feel the sexual tension radiating from them. I bet they're both disappointed."

Suddenly an excited expression crossed Ino's face.

"Since it's still Hina-chan's day, we can add like little bonuses, right? Like extra plans?"

"…Ino, I have a feeling this isn't gonna work."

"Shut up, Shika-kun! I will make it work! Besides, you don't even know what it is. Hmph." She crossed her arms dejectedly with a cute pout on her lips.

"Don't tell me you're gonna try to push them into a closet, are you?"

_Claink._

Shikamaru bent down to retrieve the fallen spoon.

"…I'm right, aren't I?" Shikamaru chuckled lightly. "I love it when this happens. This is gonna be so much fun."

Ino, still frozen in a state of shock, suddenly shivered and found herself regaining the ability to talk.

"H-how did you know? Ugh, I hate it when you do this, Shika-kun. It's like you see into my mind."

Throughout the rest of the meal while Ino scowled, Shikamaru plastered a bright grin onto his face.

**_&&&&&_**

"Will Hinata-sama please make her way to the center of the dance floor?" a voice boomed out through the speakers. "Please begin the dance for us."

Timidly, Hinata made her way to the middle of the room where everyone could watch. Hyuuga Hiashi joined her and offered his hand, asking for a dance.

By Hyuuga tradition, all social gatherings were to be opened by a dance. A dance between father and daughter.

So danced they did.

They twirled gracefully around the room, and before long, the entire room was filled with ballroom dancers.

"Anou, Hiashi-san, could I, ah dance with Hinata-chan?" Naruto pulled on his collar nervously as he awaited his doom.

Hiashi glared daggers into Naruto's head.

"What are your intentions with my daughter? Do you plan to use her to get a place in Hyuuga Enterprises?"

An audible gulp was heard.

"Uh, uh… I LOVE HINATA-CHAN!"

Naruto, realizing what he had just said, ran off to god knows where.

"I see…. That boy is well suited for you Hinata. Invite him over for dinner some time…"

With that, Hyuuga Hiashi wandered off leaving a red Hinata alone on the dance floor.

**_&&&&&_**

"Shika-kun! Did you see that? Sasuke and Sakura are _dancing. _Like _together._"

"Your point, Ino? Cause, apparently, so are we."

Ino, in her 3 inch-heel glory, stomped on Shikamaru's foot.

Ouch.

"What the hell, Ino! That hurt." Shikamaru pouted. "You're gonna make me cwwy…"

The generally kind Ino shot her 'Shika-kun' a pointed look in response.

"Remember the plan, Shika? Cause it starts now!" Enthusiastically, Ino shoved her boyfriend toward the 'soon to be couple'.

"Good luck, Shika-kun! Don't forget the plan!"

Shikamaru stumbled over to the dancing pair. He was about to turn away and take a nap somewhere, when he realized what would happen when Ino found out. Flashes of slamming doors, red-faced girlfriends and flying objects filled his mind. Sighing, he sauntered over to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oi. Sasuke, Sakura. Ino needs you two."

Confused, Sakura left Sasuke's hold.

"What's wrong with Ino-chan? Did something happen?"

Shikamaru's eyes darted around suspiciously as he looked for an excuse.

"Uh, she left earlier to go to the bathroom, then she called me and told me to get the two of you. So…you coming?"

Before any of them could do anything, Sasuke stepped forward and sighed. He grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her off the dance floor. Shikamaru followed close behind, and gave directions.

Hopefully, Ino wouldn't get too impatient and ruin the scheme.

**_&&&&&_**

Ino listened intently as she stood behind a door. Any minute now Shikamaru would guide Sasuke and Sakura into the closet and she would close the door on them.

Ino sniggered slightly as she thought of all the things that could happen.

_Tap._

**Tap.**

_Tap._

Footsteps were drawing near as Ino prepared herself for the big moment.

Instinctively, Ino jumped out and pushed the unsuspecting couple into the closet. She then locked the door quickly before the pair could realize what had happened.

Exhausted, Ino wiped her brow and sighed.

This was all in a day's work.

"What the hell! Neji! The door won't open!" the voice could be heard from the other side of the closet entry.

Ino's eyes widened just a tiny fraction when she realized that was _Tenten's _voice, not Sakura's.

"What? Are you sure, Tenten? Here, let me try."

**BAM!**

A loud boom was heard from the storage room; presumably Neji was ramming the thin piece of wood keeping him from freedom.

Ino only walked faster at the noise. She turned her head and watched the impact of Neji's body slam on the door.

She gulped and crashed into something.

Ino glanced up from her spot on the floor to see what she had walked into.

Correction. To see _whom_ she had walked into.

Sasuke looked down at her with a smirk on his face. But nonetheless, he offered her his hand.

Gratefully, Ino took it as her thoughts raced a thousand miles per minute.

"Ino! There you are, we were looking for you everywhere!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped out of her position behind Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah! I was looking for you guys too!"

Confused, Sakura's eyes bore into Ino's face.

"Huh? Shikamaru said that you needed us for something, and that you called him after going to the bathroom. What happened?"

Ino glared mercilessly at Shikamaru's cowering figure as she panicked.

"Th-there was something that had to be taken care of, and I thought you guys could help. But, but it's fine now! So no worries, ok? Let's just go back to the dining room, and have fun!"

**BAM!**

"Holy! What was that!"

"What are you talking about? Let's just go!"

Ino then dragged the trio by the collar all the way to the dance floor. And she literally forced Sasuke and Sakura to dance as she pushed them together.

"Wh-what are you doing, Ino? Why are we just sitting here like nothing happened? What happened to _'el plano'_?"

Ino bit her lip nervously and glanced around her before answering.

"I, um, might have accidentally trapped Tenten and Neji into the closet right before you guys came."

"Oh, so that booming noise was Neji trying to get out? That makes sense… But when are you going to let them out?"

Ino blushed a little before she revealed her secret.

"Well, I'm thinking a few hours or something, since, well NEJI TOTALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR TENTEN!"

All the Hyuugas surrounding the couple turned to face a tomato red Ino and a napping Shikamaru. After a few moments, they all stepped away from the crazy lady and the sleeping boy, thinking that youngsters were too wild these days.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Have you seen Neji anywhere? Us boys are making a bet." Naruto appeared out of nowhere with Hinata at his side.

"Have you seen Tenten, Ino-chan? I've been looking for her, but I can't find her."

By now, the couple in which both partners always put their hair up in a ponytail were sweating bullets.

"Um… um, well, no. The last time I saw them, they were dancing."

"Oh ok." Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before continuing. "Have you two heard some weird noises by the closet in the hallway? It sounded like someone was trying to break out. I think it's haunted."

Naruto shivered before he left with Hinata to find Kiba.

"Phew. I hope they didn't suspect anything."

Shikamaru gave an incredulous look.

"_That's_ what you're worried about? _I'm_ more concerned about when Neji finds out it was us."

Ino's blue eyes enlarged in fear.

"We are _so_ dead."

**_&&&&&_**

Neji put his head between his knees and groaned. From his position on the floor, he could see that I'd be impossible to get out from the inside. Shaking in anger and frustration, he punched the wall. He would demolish the person who imprisoned him in a storage closet and made him miss the cake.

Neji _lived_ to eat cake.

"Uh, Neji, should we just stay here until someone finds us? Since we can't break open the door and our cell phones don't have a good signal."

"…I agree."

Tenten shivered. Damn the cold air coming from the vents.

Neji's lavender eyes widened and his cheeks stained red.

How the hell did a vent _in the ceiling_ make Tenten's dress fly up?

"Neji? Are you ok? You look a little red."

Tenten walked over and crouched next to the cowering boy. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and bit her lip.

"You _are_ a little warm…"

She frowned.

_Whoosh!_

_Kerpunk._

_Splat!_

In two seconds flat, Neji was _laying_ on Tenten's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. However, in the process, he had knocked over a few brooms, spilled a few chemicals and had pulled Tenten under him.

Needless to say, both partners were red as tomatoes.

"Tenten…why don't we just stay like this until someone finds us? I, uh, saw you shivering…"

Smooth Neji.

Tenten's heartbeat raced even faster than she could have ever imagined, and she was sure Neji could hear it too.

"Yeah…ok, Neji."

Soon enough, Tenten heard the evening of his breath and realized he had fallen asleep.

On her boobs.

She would have to find a pretty good excuse to explain _this_ to her friends…

**_&&&&&_**

**My goodness! That was the **_**longest**_** thing I have written EVER! Let see… it is 4,085 WORDS! **

**WORDS!**

**Do you hear me! All this work for 7 subscribers.**

**SEVEN!**

**So people, I still want to write this, cause I absolutely **_**adore**_** this plot.**

**I HAVE THE SAME OFFER AS LAST TIME! GUESS THE LUCKY PERSON WHO WILL PRANK OUR FAVORITE COUPLE!**

**AND I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPPIE TO YOU!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
